teemingabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavily Armored Weapon Chassis
The HAWC (H'eavily '''A'rmored 'W'eapons 'C'hassis) is a mechanical battle / transport vehicle employed by the various groups currently vying for control over the planet Rue-Hullan in the Phygos Star System. Each faction has a unique set of HAWCs, distinguishable by color and in some cases overall design. Category:Technology '''Union Alliance The UIA (U'nion '''I'ntelligence 'A'gency) features an impressive and diverse array of HAWCs, equally suited for cross-continent travel and head-on combat situations. They are both comfortable and reliable though the price is fairly steep (when compared to other HAWCs) to construct and produce, generally in a dull-grey or white color scheme with spats of red thrown in. "Prowler" ''Sentry HAWC The standard and most basic of the Union HAWC designs, the Prowler boasts average speed and relative ease-of-use, with enough firepower to suit light combat situations. The cockpit is mounted below its legs, giving the HAWC a unique 'M' shape that reduces the 'shake' of many other vehicles and is well-suited for all flat terrain, but may struggle on more rugged landscapes.           ''"Rampage" Tactical Defense HAWC Considered the front line of the Union Alliance, the more advanced Rampage is bigger and slower than many other models of HAWC (being the slowest vehicle in-use by the Union) but features an impressive array of stopping power that can mow down many smaller machines in combat, as well as full-swivel ability to view targets on all sides. Standing on two legs with both arms ending in large cannons, the cockpit is situated at the top of the torso, much like a typical human being, making it the ideal choice for all-terrain situations.   "Tau-Ceti" Heavy Assault HAWC The Tau-Ceti was nicknamed after a constellation visible from the UIA headquarters in a neighbouring star system, though it was originally dubbed 'The Lion', due to its appearance. The cockpit sits within the head, whilst the mouth and shoulders serve as artillery bays. With an impressive top speed and some of the most devastating vehicular firepower in existence, the Tau-Ceti is not only by far the largest model of HAWC ever created, but possibly also the most fearsome - and the most expensive.   ☀ "Rapier" Airborne Insurgence Platform The Union's one and only HAWC with flight capabilities is also the fastest, but wields pitiful firepower when compared to its brethren. Though it is the preferred vehicle for long-distance travel, it is not uncommon to see thick groups of Rapier in combat with a 'quantity-over-quality' mentality, or dropping off soldiers for a ground-based assault. The manoeuvrability of the Rapier is not to be underestimated however, and few known HAWCs can keep up with this vehicle for long.   ☀ "Cyclops" Armored Support Vehicle The Cyclops closely resembles a basic tank, with thick treads for crossing terrain and named for the singular cannon protruding from the cockpit (though at the base of which a range of smaller artillery is situated). As the technical name suggests, it is not intended for singular combat with larger HAWCs and is best suited to support roles or for carrying Union soldiers into battle. For many in the Union, this is the first HAWC they ever learn to pilot.   ☀ ☀ '''Darken Republic ☀ TEXT GOES HERE ☀ "Blade" Sentry HAWC Height: 6.3 meters Weight: 18 tons Speed: 75 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Stalker" Tactical Defense HAWC Height: 8 meters Weight: 23 tons Speed: 70 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Vulture" Airborne Insurgence Platform Height: 3 meters Weight: 3.4 tons Speed: 95 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Boulder" Armored Support Vehicle Height: 4 meters Weight: 6.2 tons Speed: 70 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ Bendian Confederation ☀ TEXT GOES HERE ☀ "Ogre" Sentry HAWC Height: 7 meters Weight: 18 tons Speed: 85 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Minotaur" Tactical Defense HAWC Height: 9.5 meters Weight: 26 tons Speed: 75 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Widow Maker" Cruiser HAWC Height: 12.5 meters Weight: 22 tons Speed: 45 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Venom" Heavy Assault HAWC Height: 8 meters Weight: 27.3 tons Speed: 30 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Razor" Airborne Insurgence Platform Height: 3.5 meters Weight: 4.3 tons Speed: 105 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Legionnaire" Armored Support Vehicle Height: 4.1 meters Weight: 12 tons Speed: 90 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ Scorp Imperial Empire ☀ TEXT GOES HERE ☀ "Jinx" Sentry HAWC Height: 6.3 meters Weight: 17.2 tons Speed: 60 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Predator" Tactical Defense HAWC Height: 9 meters Weight: 20 tons Speed: 55 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Emperor" Heavy Assault HAWC Height: 8.6 meters Weight: 37 tons Speed: 30 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Wasp" Airborne Insurgence Platform Height: 3.7 meters Weight: 4 tons Speed: 90 kph ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ "Stinger" Armored Support Vehicle Height: 4.2 meters Weight: 9 tons Speed: 65 kph Category:Technology